


You're  So Good To Me

by CallingCinderella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Swallowing, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise makes a comment, and Aomine reacts in a way he didn't expect. Maybe he should've learned to stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're  So Good To Me

"You're _so_ good to me."  
It was just a passing comment, he didn't really mean anything. Kise was just being Kise, teasing his roommate for having left such a big mess of the room in the morning. He looked up from his textbook when he felt eyes on him, then blinked. He had expected a snide comment, a shoe thrown his way, maybe even a shove as the other approached. What he didn't expect was blue eyes staring intently. "What?"

Aomine stepped closer, giving a soft chuckle, "Don't look so confused, it's your fault." He took the younger male's face into his hand, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "When you say that, all breathless, well...I can't help but make you want to say it again."  
Kise's breath hitched, looking away from the older, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was just teasing. There was no way that-”ahh.”

Aomine chuckled, continuing his descent down the other's pale neck, marking it up as he pleased, "All you ever do is tease. All day every day. Walking around in just a towel, wearing shorts in the house, thinking I can't hear you when you relieve yourself in the bathroom. You're not sly at all, just a dirty little whore who needs to be shown who's in charge before they get ahead of themselves again, " he purred out, breath ghosting over the sensitive neck.

The blond bit down on his lip to keep his moan unheard, falling back as he felt a strong hand pressing against his shoulder. He grunted as his back hit the wall, gasping as the elder’s knee wedged itself between his thighs. His face burned with embarrassment, hoping the other wouldn't notice. Life wouldn't be that cruel right? It was just teasing, and he couldn't let Aomine win again, he’d never hear the end of it.

"Slut." Aomine smirked and rubbed his knee against the tent in the model's pants, thoroughly pleased with the reaction to his ministrations. "I bet you think of me, in your alone time. You can't go a minute without thinking about me can you?" Kise only shook his head, shamelessly grinding against the knee offered to him. His secret was out, Aomine had read him like a book - and it sent both exciting thrill and horrible dread through him. How long had he watched Aomine, wanted him, yearned for him?

"You feel that good you can't even speak?," the darker male whispered, reaching up to tangle a hand in the bond, soft locks. "Answer me. Tell me what you think about, who you think about."

"You," Kise gasped out, eyes darting to the floor to hide his shame, "You wait until I'm unsuspecting, then press against me, stroke over my chest and stomach, tease me until I beg you to go lower. Your hands hold me tight and before I know it I'm finished." He licked his dry lips, eyes squeezed shut. Surely the other would hate him now, would demand to be released from his contract in the shared room and he’d never even see him again. 

Aomine only laughed, pushing down on the younger's head, guiding him down to his knees, "Then return the favour. A whore like you should have no problem." He only grinned at the clueless look from his perfect angel, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock for the other to see. "I don't have all day."

Kise eyed the appendage hesitantly, only erupting a chuckle from the elder. He flicked his gaze up to him, then back down. He took the member into his hand, pumping slowly, spurred on by the hitches of breath from the boy above. He tentatively leaned forward, tongue swiping across the head experimentally. He again looked up for reassurance, cheeks flushing when their gazes met.

How _lewd_.

He stroked alittle faster, getting more confident by the second. He sucked softly on the tip, tongue trailing over the underside. He kissed down the shaft, teeth softly grazing along before he pulled back to the head. He shivered, the pants from above only causing his pants to feel more restricting. Kise swallowed, wetting his lips before going back to sucking on the head, slowly taking in more of the elder's cock. He bobbed his head before pulling back for air. He felt the blue haired boy’s grip tighten in his hair, head tugged up to look at him, grimacing as the cock was pressed to his mouth, precum smearing over his lips.

"Your lips are nice and glossy. Why don't you use them some more? I know you can take more, a dirty little thing like you can do more for me, can't you?" He tugged the younger's head back down on his his erection, taking it upon himself to get the other moving at a faster pace. 

Kise held tightly onto the other’s hips, breathing through his nose, both hating and loving the burning in his chest, the tightness of his throat. He gulped in air as his hair was released, letting him pull off the other's cock. He rubbed at his throat, "That was mean, Ahomine."

“Yea?” Aomine only chuckled, tangling his hand in blond hair again to lead him back to his cock, "Mmmm, you were taking too long. Keep going. This is your dream, isn't it?" 

"You suck," Kise grumbled, tongue teasing the tip. Ahomine didn't get to set the pace, not when it wasn't his mouth being stuffed! He kept his pace torturously slow, alternating between kisses and sucks, rewarding the twitching member with a graze of his teeth every now and then.

And it appeared Aomine was fine with that, until Kise titled his head, holding the tip and sliding his mouth over the side of the length, leaving hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. And suddenly the pace was _too_ slow, Kise was _too_ slow and his mouth was far _too_ heavenly to just waste. He watched hungrily as the blond paused, winked up at him before pressing his finger tip against the head, watching the precum bead before lapping the liquid away. “Fuck,” Aomine groaned, tugging him onto his cock again, thrusting shallowly. "You're such a tease. I bet you know what you do to me, how you drive me crazy with need."

Kise hollowed his cheeks, doing his best to keep his mouth as pliant as he could, eyes falling shut with a moan. 

The elder grinned and held one of Kise's hands, guiding it down to the other's bulge, "Multitask. A perfect copy should be good at it. " He increased his pace, moaning out the younger's name, feeling his release get closer.

“Mhmmff,” Kise tried to speak, indicating his understanding. He spread his legs all too eagerly, hand delving into his shorts to grasp his dick, squeezing himself intime with Aomine thrusts. 

Aomine pulled out and pushed his hand against Kise's cheeks, thumb and forefinger digging in to the flesh to keep the younger's mouth open. He used his free hand to jerk off, groaning and panting, mumbling out “fuck”s, “kise”s, “god”s, and “so good”s. He stiffened as he came, watching his cum splatter onto the other's face, some getting into his mouth. He grinned triumphantly, sneaking his phone out to take a picture of the distracted model.

Kise mewled, hips jerking as he worked himself to completion. He furrowed his brows, about to ask Aomine to stop being lazy and do _something_ , except the elder was already close, whispering into his ear, " _Ryouta_." He swallowed, letting out a shuddering breath, removing his sticky hand from his pants. Great, he had ruined his _favourite_ cat print boxers.

Aomine only grinned, tugging Kise up for a kiss, teeth clashing together before practically manhandling him down onto the couch, holding him close. Kise made to protest, but the other simply stripped him out of his spoiled pants, pressing loving kisses all over his face. "You did good baby, so good. Your mouth was so delicious, your tongue was amazing. And oh, did you use your teeth just right."

“Oh my god shut up Aho.” Kise flushed bright red, shaking his head, pressing his face against the elder's neck. "...Daaaiiikkkiii, I need to clean up." He motioned to his sticky hand.

“Yea baby?” Aomine smirked, bringing the hand to his lips and licking off the residue with a hum, "Tasty~"

Yes, Kise hadn't expected this...but it wasn't so bad. "You're _so_ good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT EVEN KNOW RIP ME


End file.
